Night in the Onsen
by Smack54
Summary: New Chapter Up! A collection of fantasies where the girls of the Masaki household come away with more than they thought possible.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi AIC and Pioneer do. 

Warning: Nudity and fluff ahead proceed with caution or an open mind your choice.

A Night in the Onsen

Few things in life are as relaxing as a bath. Soothing heat massaging weary muscles, the play of water across one's skin. The Japanese had taken this luscious experience and heightened the pleasure by creating the outdoor bath. The culmination of the bathing experience though had been created in a dome floating languidly over a lake near the Masaki shrine. The enclosed, transparent dome housed one of the most relaxing places on Earth. Multileveled so as to create separate bathing areas of either sex it was filled with a vast array of flora and small waterfalls. Pools of varying depth offered a wide array of choices when it came to how one preferred to wash away one's troubles. 

__

Odd how a person so troublesome and loud could create such a relaxing place, Ayeka thought as she stepped lightly into the steaming waters of a shallow pool. It had been a very long day. The amount of laundry alone this family produced would send Rosie the Robot into tilt. Sasami may do all the cooking, and Tenchi had his fields, but someone had to clean the place. Supposedly Ayeka wasn't alone in this momentous task , everyone had assigned chores after all. Of course trying to get Ryoko to do anything but eat and sleep was a chore in and of itself, Mihoshi had to be constantly reminded to stay on task, and good luck trying to get the so called "men" of the house to help. Ayeka was willing to cut Noboyuki some slack, he did have a hard time jus trying to feed them all, let alone pay for the constant repairs to his home. Her brother was another story entirely, Ayeka had yet to discover what useful function he preformed around here other than bruising Tenchi during practice. 

Yes, all in all, Ayeka pulled more than her own weight in this strange family of hers. Thus she had decided that this evening belonged solely to her, the onsen, and a bottle of sake pilfered from Ryoko's good stuff. Time alone was difficult to come by in the crowded house but tonight was movie night. After diner Ayeka had bowed out of watching Parasite Eve and snuck away for a good long soak. Princess Ayeka knew she would be alone for a solid two hours, Ryoko loved horror movies, even more she loved laughing at Mihoshi watching a horror movie. Ayeka herself would pay for said move later though, when her sister woke in the middle of the night crying from film induced nightmares. 

Sighing away that unpleasant thought Ayeka slipped her towel off and slowly lowered herself into the steaming water. Another pleasure of being alone, she could enjoy the feel of the warm water against her bare skin for a change. Though she would never admit it Ayeka got tired of always having to take a bath wearing a wet towel. Letting yet another unpleasant thought drift away on the soft sounds of splashing water from a nearby water fall, Ayeka poured herself the first saucer of sake. It wouldn't be her last this evening.

An hour, and half a bottle of Ryoko's best, later Ayeka was still languishing in the warmth of the water. Her arms draped over the edge of the pool she had chosen and her head leaning against the edge she stared skyward. Out here, away from any major civilization the stars were bright and numerous in tonight's cloudless sky. They were different than the stars on her home world of Jurai, but Ayeka still found them comforting. With the alcohol taking effect spreading a soft blush to her cheeks Ayeka looked up into the night sky through the dome and let her mind drift to the most relaxing of thoughts.

"Tenchi," she whispered to the stars.

Soft candlelight lit the small upper bathing pool normally reserved for Tenchi's private use, but tonight he wasn't alone. A bottle of sake floated nearby in a bucket all but forgotten by those who had brought it. They had eyes only for each other. Centuries of events and journeys across the stars had led to the culmination of this night. Finally a bitter struggle of hearts was over and the fairytale was about to have it's ending. Or was it the beginning? _Yes, _Ayeka thought, _The start of our lives together. _

Soft water rippled gently against them in the waist deep water as Tenchi drank in the sight of her, the pristine pearl skin, the soft curve of her body as it entered the water. Perfection, the sight of her wondrous naked flesh excited him in ways he had only glimpsed in his darkest dreams. A carnal hunger awoke inside of him, yet it was tempered by the love he saw returned in her ruby eyes. It forged within him such a powerful emotion he was overcome for that moment, truly stunned by her. 

Ayeka held that gaze, relishing in the emotions his soft brown eye betrayed. She finally let her eyes wander downward across his strong shoulders and well defined torso. All his manual labor in the fields along with his never ending martial arts training had left him lean and toned. As her eyes played across his lower abdomen she suddenly blushed brightly and turned her eyes away in embarrassment. He looked confused for a moment before looking down himself. A bright blush to match his loves spread across his cheeks as he crossed his hands across the offending member and dropping chest deep into the water. A long moment passed before Ayeka was able to meet his guilty eyes, the look on his face was priceless. She chuckled, the sound of it broke the tension of the moment, and seconds later Tenchi's laughter echoed hers. 

"Tenchi," Ayeka let his name slip out slowly between pouty lips which she turned into a seductive grin as she glided towards him through the warm waters. She watched him gulp as she smoothly slid up to him. Nervously his shaking eyes took in her naked body made that much more desirable by the hungry look in her eyes. Looking down her body into his eyes as she stopped, not six inches from him, Ayeka never felt so much a princess. 

"Ayeka, I," She didn't let him finish before grabbing his head and crushing him to her breast. She held him fiercely wanting to never let go, to stay in this moment forever, to hold him forever. Finally though she did. Kneeling the water before him so they were at eye level again she searched his soul while trying to find the words to express what she felt at that moment. The true and absolute love she held for this singular person. Feelings that she had kept hidden for so long, now revealed.

"I love you Tenchi," she spoke softly, not because she was testing the sound but at that moment nothing more was needed, life was perfect.

"I love you too Ayeka," he returned eyes shinning as he looked deep into hers, "I love you and only you."

Nothing he said could have been more perfect than that. He wanted only her, this life was theirs alone. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tackled him, knocking him back into shallower water as her lips found his. She put her whole being into that kiss. Slowly her body melded into his as he relaxed and leaned back into the water until only their heads remained above the surface. Beneath the soothing waters they at last become one.

Ever so slowly Ayeka returned to the world around her. The warmth of the bath along with the sake she had consumed earlier had let her fall into a sort of half sleep. She shook her head a few times to shake away the grogginess, but the feelings induced by the fantasy stayed with her as she rose from soft water. Toweling herself off Ayeka looked at the bottle of sake floating in the water and decided she would have to do this more often. Of course that would mean learning where Ryoko got such good sake. 

Late that night Sasami sat bolt right up in bed at the sound of Ryoko's cursing scream. The stream of curses went on for several minutes. The blue haired princess was sure the pirate had woken up people in Tokyo screaming something about missing sake. She was sure her sister would wake at any moment and go to lecture the demon about waking everyone so late at night, which would end in yet another fight. Sasami sighed and turned her pink eyed gaze over to her sisters futon expecting a clenched fist and angry glare. Instead Ayeka merely rolled over and with a wisp of a smile on her face whispered "Tenchi". Wonder of wonders, Sasami thought before laying back down and pulling her covers up as one finally cry from Ryoko rendered the night air. 

"AYEKA!!!"

Author's note:

Well here you go. I'm not going to defend my choice of Ayeka for this fic, she doesn't get enough screen time anyways, so if you don't like it live with it. That said it's just a fantasy anyways, plus I'm going to write one with Ryoko anyways just to be fair, not to mention I have a good idea for one. Anyways some day I may get back to the Dreams Continuum but don't hold your breath I have too much on my plate right now as it is. Drop me some reviews and if they're good I might even post the Ryoko story.

Smack54


	2. Day in the Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi AIC and Pioneer do

Warning: Lemony scent in this chapter, if you dislike what I like to call tasteful smut please go elsewhere.

Day in the Shower

Sweat poured down her body as she fought for her life. A healthy sheen covered her tanned skin as muscles played beneath that taught covering. Blow by blow she tried to work herself back into an offensive stance where she was more comfortable. Her opponent wasn't about to let her have that opportunity. She barely blocked another blow as he came on tirelessly. With smooth, efficient movements he kept her off balance and scrambling. She was used to having room to fight with and her opponent knew it. 

He had fought her into this rocky cove purposefully to take away her comfort zone. Less than a meter separated them, but he had been taught to fight in such close quarters. She managed to block another one of his relentless attacks and step to side and escape his carefully laid trap. He would have none of it. Pivoting on his heel he drove his elbow into her sternum as she stepped forward into the blow adding to it's force. It would only take her a second to recover from the hit, it was a second she didn't have. A quick two handed cut took her sword from her hand. Powerful fingers gripped her left shoulder forcing her down into the warm soft sand. His other hand held his sword poised for the finally blow.

"Ok, Tenchi enough, you win," Ryoko huffed frowning and turning her angry glare away from his sparkling eyes.

"Come on Ryoko don't be mad," he said dropping his wooden boken to the sand and offering her his hand. Finally she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Still wanting to wipe that grin off his face Ryoko set about shaking the sand out of her hair. With a look of disgust she looked over her shoulder to see the amount of sand stuck to her back. Next time they spared she wouldn't wear a bikini. Brushing sand from her backside she happened to catch of glimpse of Tenchi's slack jawed stare.

"What!" she demanded fists clenched at her sides, fangs showing.

"N,n,nothing Ryoko," he stammered looking down her body once before turning away to collect their practice gear.

"Uggg, I've got sand everywhere," Ryoko fumed in frustration, she heard Tenchi gulp behind her.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel," Tenchi said shakily, "Sasami will be worried that we missed lunch."

"Fine by me," Ryoko agreed brushing more sand away from her newly tanned thigh, "I need a shower now anyways."

Side by side the pair headed down the beach back towards the small hotel the family was staying at for the week. This trip had been a nice break in routine for everyone, even if Tenchi still was under orders to train daily. It was for this reason that Ryoko had been recruited to be Tenchi's sparing partner. She had to admit he was getting a whole lot better. For the past two days he had practically owned her during their matches. She watched the fine lines of his muscles under that tan skin of his as they walked. Both were dressed in beach gear, which meant trunks for him and a two piece suit for her. It wasn't the best clothing for fighting, but out here in the hot sun they both felt more comfortable. 

White sand gave way to the patio of the hotel as the two climbed the short set of steps into the hotel lobby. Sasami and Washu were there to great them as Ryoko and Tenchi came in out of the hot sun. Sasami wore a bright smile along with a flower printed blue one piece, while Washu appraised the pair coolly from behind oversized sun glasses that went well with the electric yellow suit she wore. Both had beach towels and sun tan lotion in hand.

"Tenchi," Sasami cried out running up to him enthusiastically, "Do you want to come down to the beach with Washu and me?"

"I don't know Sasami," Tenchi began slowly, "I just got back from sparring, and I'm a little tired."

"Please Tenchi," the pink eyed princess whined, pulling on his hand.

"Do you want go Ryoko," Tenchi asked his companion looking for a way out.

"I really need a shower Tenchi," Ryoko huffed, then a vengeful idea popped into her head, "But you can go if you really want to," she finished blithely. 

"Yea, Tenchi's coming with us Washu," Sasami beamed as she began pulling Tenchi towards the beech.

"B,but," Tenchi flailed helplessly as Sasami dragged him along.

"See you latter little Ryoko," Washu said pushing up her shades on her nose before turning to follow the little princess and her captive.

_Serves him right, _Ryoko though nastily heading for the elevator, _He'll think twice now about leaving me with sand in my crack. _Stepping into the elevator Ryoko waited for the doors to close before floating through the roof and flying up the shaft, pretending to be human on vacation only went so far. Phasing into her room Ryoko went straight to the small bathroom and turned the shower on. Absently she floated across her single room and looked out the window towards the ocean while waiting for the water to get hot. She thought she might have seen Tenchi before drawing the heavy drapes and plunging her room into blessed darkness. 

Wisps of steam began to waft out of the bathroom door telling her the shower was hot. With a contented sigh Ryoko stripped off the offending, sand filled, bathing suit and threw it to the floor. Tile cool beneath her feet Ryoko stretched her arms towards the roof before stepping under the hot spray of water. A glance in the mirror showed her magnificent tanned body, although something was going to _have _to be done about those tan lines. Too bad it wasn't a nude beech. Ryoko grinned evilly thinking about the potential of having her Tenchi stripped and swimming with her in the surf. Even better would be the scandalous look on the face of princess prude should she find them like that.

With that happy thought Ryoko submitted to deluge of warm water. Instantly her sore muscles began to relax as Ryoko hunched her shoulders and bowed her head letting the near scalding water run down her back. After a few long moments of this pleasure Ryoko threw her spiky mane back and moaned as the pulsating drops massaged her face and then trailed down her body in rivets. She spent a few minutes just letting the warm water play across her skin. Finally Ryoko got down to the business at hand and reached for her body sponge and bottle of body wash. Working the liquid soap into a lather Ryoko thought about how much cleaner she felt since having started using these products over a classic bar of soap. _Maybe Ayeka isn't totally worthless after all, _Ryoko shrugged as she began to wash.

"Need any help," came a lustful voice from just beyond the shower door. Still covered in a layer of lather Ryoko opened the glass door to reveal Tenchi wearing nothing more than a towel and a lopsided grin. A lascivious smile curved Ryoko's own lips as she beckoned her lover into the steaming water. Throwing away the towel Tenchi stepped into shower and instantly the room became even more steamy. 

With lean, powerful arms her pressed her against the tiled wall as he kissed her hungrily. Ryoko returned the kiss in kind slipping her tongue into his waiting mouth. A sexual battle of will and tongues commenced until Ryoko forced out a growl and pushed him across the shower into the other wall beneath the showerhead. "Your mine," she said wickedly before stepping up to him and kissing him hard, proving her dominance. Bit by bit his kisses began trailing lower down to her neck where he found that perfect spot and began sucking strongly.

"Yes," Ryoko whispered into his ear shuddering in the sheer pleasure of it as she began to nibble lightly on his ear lobe, hearing his returning moan of ecstasy. Holding tightly to his muscular shoulders Ryoko pressed her body to his as they became one under that hot stream of water. The power of their love making was matched only by the intensity of their shared rapture. Ryoko cried out as the pressure between built waiting for that sweet release.

Ice cold water abruptly yanked Ryoko back into reality causing her to shriek in one part surprise and ten parts frustration. Immediately her hands darted to turn off that frigid spray. Muttering to herself about the inadequacies of the hotel plumbing Ryoko flung the shower door open almost shattering it. With an angry glare Ryoko set about toweling off and donning a warm, white bathrobe. As a few minutes passed Ryoko began to relax as she sat at the foot of the bed drying her hair with an extra towel. What a wonderful fantasy that had been. Someday Princess party pooper would be sent scurrying home and Ryoko would have Tenchi all to herself at last. With that happy thought Ryoko lay spread eagle on the bed and soon fell into a well deserved nap.

Out on the patio of the hotel, sitting under an umbrella trying to spare her porcelain too much sun, Ayeka sneezed.

"Tenchi why is your face all red," Sasami asked looking up at the blushing prince. 

"I don't know Sasami," Tenchi admitted, "I just have the oddest feeling I did something wrong."

"Tenchi, are you being a naughty boy again," Sasami laughed splashing water at him. The little princess had the supreme pleasure of seeing Tenchi turn even redder and a trickle of blood slip from his left nostril. Laughing all the harder the little princess jumped onto his back and shoved his head beneath the waves. This was one of the best trips ever.

Authors Note,

I really think I'm pushing the PG-13 rating here but I'm loathe to set it at R because the first part is definitely within the realm of good taste. That being said Ryoko's fantasy is a bit more graphic than Ayeka's but considering her character I think it's fitting. Speaking of character I know Tenchi is a bit OOC at the beginning and way OOC during Ryoko's fantasy but again that plays into Ryoko not really understanding Tenchi. She loves him yes but she really doesn't know him, at least from my perspective, feel free to disagree but don't flame the story because of it. Anyways I'm done ranting, stroke my ego and leave a review if you like. Always makes my day so please keep 'em coming. 


	3. An Afternoon Tankside

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi AIC and Pioneer do

Warning: Lemony scent in this chapter, if you dislike what I like to call tasteful smut please go elsewhere

An Afternoon Tankside 

Alone. Washu heaved a sigh as she pushed her floating cushion back from her halo console. She was tired of spending so much time by herself. Of course part of it was her own doing, but it would never be fit to let her housemates have free run of her lab. In fact only a handful of people had ever set foot within her carefully designed retreat, and out of those none had ever seen the darkest depths of her private paradise. Not that you could blame a girl for being careful. The last person she trusted with too much of her knowledge had betrayed her, imprisoned her, and enslaved her daughter. In the end a lot of good had come from it, but Washu wondered at what cost. 

Heaving another frustrated sigh the greatest genius in the universe flopped herself backwards onto the floating red cushion and stared at the far away ceiling of her hidden world trying to put her thoughts together. She was so caught up in her work the past few weeks she had hardly seen anything of her rather odd family. Not that a galactic genius who had helped create two of the worst criminals the universe had ever know could say much. She needed to spend more time with her daughter. Washu frowned at that thought, talking to Ryoko was like trying to slow down a starship with a rope, dangerous and likely to get you killed. Still, someday this was all going to blow up in her face if she didn't deal with it soon.

Worse though she'd have to come clean about the gems, her past, Tsunami, all of it. Even then though there would be trouble waiting in the wings, sibling rivalries could get ugly. Ryoko and Ayeka's constant squabbles would pale in comparison to the battle Washu foresaw in the future. Ryoko would hate her all over again for burden Washu had placed upon her. Not that there was anything Washu could do about that now. Letting out another deep breath Washu closed her eyes hoping her problems would just disappear and she could go on being an insane scientist. In the end though she knew she couldn't. At least Tenchi would be understanding. Letting out a long breath Washu closed her eyes.

"Little Washu," the voice softly pulled Washu out of her unintentional nap. It was a good voice though, and not unwelcome. That was part of his charm, no matter the situation any of the girls were happy for his presence. Some more than others but exceptions had to be made. At this moment though Washu was more than happy to hear his soft voice.

Rolling onto her side and then pulling herself into a sitting position on her ever floating red cushion, Washu inspected her guest. Average height, average build, everything about the way Tenchi looked screamed averge. Until you peeled the layers away. Underneath his casual exterior lay a very kind and caring individual. _Some day he'll make a great father, _Washu thought looking at him. Then of course there was the flip side of the coin, that average looking boy also housed one of the most powerful abilities in the known universe. This seemingly normal earthling boy was in all actuality the prince of a galactic empire and master of the Light Hawk Wings. He had so many facets Washu could never tire of watching him. To her he was the ultimate mystery and the one she was willing to leave unsolved. 

"You don't have to call me 'little' Washu Tenchi," She said stretching languidly on her cushion before rising to great him properly. 

Assuming her adult form Washu sauntered forward keeping him transfixed with her hungry green eyes. An evil smirk curved her full lips as she saw him swallow. It was always so much fun to seduce him like this. Why he still reacted like this to her she didn't know, but it was a game she never tired of. It made what came latter that much sweeter. 

"Umm, what was it that you needed Washu," he stammered out as she stepped around behind him, her fingers playing across his young, strong shoulders.

"I need your help of course Tenchi," she whispered in his ear before kissing it ever so lightly. 

A breathy laugh followed as she watch her lovers cheeks heat into a blush that could have matched her hair. Coming out from behind him, she ran her fingers under his chin and beckoned him to follow her deeper into the lab. Mouth agape he followed her willingly into the twisting corridors of the scientist's vast labyrinth. _It wouldn't do for Mihoshi to catch us again, _Washu thought as she lead Tenchi away from the bright open space of the main lab and into her private quarters.

As the shadows of the lab deepened so did the passions of the couple. With each step Tenchi seemed to lose his inhibitions, by the time they reached Washu's room he had her pressed against the door hungrily exploring her soft lips with his own. As his tongue slipped into her mouth to mingle with hers' it was all she could do to try and punch in the code to open the door. With a whoosh the door slid open and the couple stumbled into the lavish room pulling at each others clothes. 

The roof and one wall of the bedroom were part of a massive tank that held several extinct species of aquatic creatures. Atop the thick red carpet a huge round bed consumed a corner covered in plush pillows and blankets. The lighting in the room was softened by the water of the tank and gave the room a tranquil feeling. The occupants of the room however felt anything but tranquil as Tenchi pawed at her clothes. His deft fingers worked at the buttons of her blouse while she felt his hot mouth trail down her neck. She moaned in rapture as he pulled her blouse open, revealing her lacy bra, and pulling it off her shoulders.

Stepping out of her shorts she pulled her amorous lover towards the waiting bed. Pulling him down on top of her she kissed him greedily. She fumbled with his pants as his hands roamed over her upper torso. As his mouth latched onto her throat again she finally managed to undo his fly and began grinding herself against him. She took satisfaction in his reaction and the sound of his muffled moans as he continued to nip lightly on her creamy neck.

Taking control of the situation Washu rolled over taking the top in this encounter. With a sly smile she slid her luscious body down his grabbing his pants and pulling them off as she came to the floor. Quickly she resumed her perch straddling his waist and taking in his lean form as those beautiful eyes of his drank in the sight of her. She relished in that look and with a mischievous grin reached back and undid the clasp to bra. With a flick of her wrist that piece of lingerie was added to the clothes cluttering the floor at the foot of the bed. With a look of gentle love in his eyes Tenchi sat up and pressed his lips to hers and pulled her back down to the bed to continue their encounter.

"Oh Tenchi," she moaned in rapture as their bodies entwined under the dancing waters of her lab.

Groggily Washu pulled her head up off the cushion trying to get her bearings. Something had awoken her from that most perfectly indecent dream. Rubbing the side of her face the greatest scientist in the universe found it damp with drool. Chagrined Washu looked around hoping she was alone. To her dismay a pair of large pink eyes blinked curiously at her.

"Hello miss Washu," Sasami smiled, "It's tea time."

"Oh Sasami," Washu mumbled blushing, "Is it that late already."

"Did you have a good dream Washu," Sasami asked cutely causing Washu's blush to deepen and a guilty look crossed her face.

"It was a good dream Sasami," Washu said trying to regain her composure.

"Was it about Tenchi," the little princess pressed causing Washu's face to screw up.

"Why do you say that Sasami," Washu stammered looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Because you were calling his name in your sleep," Sasami said looking somewhat perplexed.

"Just how long have you been here Sasami," Washu asked seeing a way out. When the little princess began to fidget and bite her lip Washu knew she was home free.

"Come on Sasami," Washu beckoned standing up, "Let's go have some tea."

Relived the little princess skipped after the red haired scientist, yet she couldn't resist one last parting shot, "Was Tenchi good in your dream Washu?"

"Sasami, just how old are you," Washu mumbled wiping her hand down her face in frustration.

"Seven hundred and twelve, why," Sasami put one finger to the corner of her mouth looking cutely confused. Adults sure were strange sometimes.

Authors Note

Here we go with another one of these little fantasies. I'm happy that the feed back thus far has been positive, should it remain so I might even keep going. Not sure who's up next but it'll come to me. I'll also state it one more time that I know Tenchi is ooc in these little bits but it's really the only way to go about it. I'm not sure if Washu herself is perfectly in character either but I imagine she would be very seductive if she so chose to be thus her actions here. Drop a review and tell me what you think.

Smack54


	4. A Morning At the Pool

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Pioneer, AIC and do. This story is purely fictional.

Warning: Nudity, adult content ahead, if you don't like that kind of stuff please move on. If you would like to read my tasteful smut please proceed and enjoy the lemony scent.

A Morning At the Pool

A soft light filtered in through the wispy curtains that covered the tiny bedroom's only window revealing the two futons of it's occupants. One was an absolute mess with it's owner sprawled a top the disheveled pile of blankets and pillows. The other was a mass of blankets pulled tightly over the sleeping woman's head in an attempt to drown out the snoring, talking, and grinding of teeth that came from her partner. But as the hazy light of early morning lit the room with a bluish tint Kiyone pulled her head out from under her pillow and put her hand underneath her. With a stretch the green haired GP officer came to her knees and blinked around. 

The clock on the wall read five A.M. and a glance out the window showed the hazy cityscape of Earth lit only by a faint light in the eastern sky. By the looks of it was going to be a warm clear morning. Summer was coming on in full, and soon Kiyone would have to start getting up even earlier if she wanted to maintain her schedule. Still a bit of private time was worth the loss of sleep, where Kiyone was concerned ten minutes away from Mihoshi would be worth a week of sleep. 

That thought in mind Kiyone carefully stood up and tip toed into the bathroom, not that she needed to bother her partner slept like the dead. Still around Mihoshi one could never be too careful. Shutting the door to her tiny bathroom Kiyone sighed at the face that stared back from the mirror. Her hair stuck out in every direction, split ends obvious (they were unable to afford decent shampoo). Once vibrant blue eyes looked flat and dull, not to mention the bags under them. Her skin had an unhealthy pall to it and hung loosely over her slack muscles. The worst part of it though was that sad look of misery on her face. She didn't deserve this fate and her looks were beginning to show it. 

Shaking away her self pity Kiyone set about taming her hair by running a brush through it. Once she had the major snarls out of it she put it up in a pony tail and called it even. If she wanted to get there on time she couldn't dally in front of the mirror. With that though in mind Kiyone quickly stripped out of her pajamas and donned running shorts, sports bra, and sneakers. Careful with the bathroom door, she slipped out of the bedroom, past the kitchen with it's empty refrigerator, and stopped only briefly to grab her gym bag and step out into the waiting morning. 

She jogged at a brisk pace hoping to beat the rising sun to her destination. The sky was beginning to take on a silvery tint as she came to a stop in front of the fenced in area. She found the gate easily enough and kneeled down to get the key for the chain out of her bag. Shutting and locking the gate behind her Kiyone walked briskly to the ladies locker room to change. With practiced ease she flicked the shower on as she walked by letting the water warm up while she stripped and pulled an article of clothing from her gym bag. The stretchy material hugged her curves nicely, not that Kiyone noticed as she pulled the rubber band out of her hair letting it fall freely down her back. Listening to her bare feet slap against the cool tile she headed for the shower. A quick rinse under the warm spray was all she needed before stepping out of the locker room and into the warm morning air. 

As she surveyed the view before her Kiyone was happy she made it in time. The lighting was just right, with sunrise still a few minutes off and the sky colored silver. It contrasted nicely with the white cement of the fenced off area. One of her many employers owned this Olympic sized swimming pool and had been generous enough to let Kiyone have a key and use it in the morning hours before it became crowded. A slight smile curved her lips and brought some life to her sad eyes as she sauntered towards the pool. 

The cool water was utterly refreshing as Kiyone dived into the blue void. As she broke the surface she began a strong stroke to the other end of the pool. Ten latter she was breathing hard and holding onto the side of the pool while she regained control of her lungs. The sun was just coming up over the horizon as Kiyone plunged back into the water for another ten laps. She had always been athletic, her job demanded it, but her time spent here was more for her sanity than her health. It felt good to forget everything for a while and focus only on making it to the other end of the pool. In truth though it also helped Kiyone to maintain her strength and endurance, how Mihoshi ever passed her physicals was beyond her. 

With her morning work out behind her Kiyone floated in the peaceful waters looking up at the ever lightening sky. This was her escape from the hectic life she lead trying to hold down four jobs, keep Mihoshi out of trouble, and still be a Galaxy Police Officer. She needed this time more than anyone. Except maybe Tenchi. If there way anyone Kiyone pitied it was that Earthling boy who was actually an intergalactic prince. How he put up living with all those girls was beyond her, Kiyone had enough problems with just Mihoshi. 

Closing her eyes and enjoying the weightless sensation of just floating there, she wondered if Tenchi had a retreat like this. She'd have to ask him, and maybe invite him along some time. That is if she could get close enough to ask him at all. Ryoko and Ayeka would likely attempt to murder her for even suggesting the two of them do anything alone together. Not that Kiyone had any interest in Tenchi at all. Such was life, she supposed letting her thoughts drift.

"I won!" she cried as she surfaced at the end of the pool mere seconds before her challenger.

"I let you win," he said shaking droplets of water from his short black hair.

"You did not," she protested loudly flipping her long, damp, green hair over her tanned shoulder.

"I did to," he said propelling himself off the wall and out a bit into the water of the pool, "When was the last time you won, think about it."

"Yesterday," she frowned saying it in a monotone voice glare clearly fixed on her swimming partner.

"I was tired yesterday," he argued swimming towards her.

"And who's fault is that," she countered instantly.

"Yours," he breathed in her ear, pushing her against the wall of the pool. Barely an inch separated their lips as their bodies pressed together under the cool waters in the morning light. The only thing that kept the situation modestly decent her form fitting, grey, one piece and his blue trunks. She could never wear a two piece to their morning swims with as competitive as they both were, the only time she had her top had been lost six times. Not that Tenchi cared, and she hadn't either after a few minutes under his menstruations, but the nature of their relationship demanded she play on a level playing field. The feel of his mouth on her shoulder pulled her back to the present as his deft fingers pulled her suit down her left arm baring the upper portion of her chest. 

Moaning into his ear she felt the other strap slide off her right shoulder as his tender kisses continued along her collar bone and neck. Panting for him to continue she wrapped her long legs around his lower torso and held tightly to his lean muscular shoulders. Her firm breasts were pressed to his face and she couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to pull her suit down over her breasts. Her laughter turned into sweet moans of pleasure as his hot mouth found her nipples. With the heat radiating from their entwined bodies she was sure the water around them would come to a boil. Moments later she gasped as his hand pulled aside her suit revealing her most secret of places. The feel of the water across her bare sex was heavenly and only heightened by the presence of Tenchi's talented fingers. 

Soon though even his deft hand was not enough to satisfy her, they both needed the sweet release. A simple, breathy "now," whispered in his ear was enough. Soon her lover was free of his trunks. She clung to him fiercely as he gripped the edge of the pool and braced his feet against the sides. Her breath left her in a rush as he entered her. Her finger dug into the muscles in his back as their combined pleasure grew. Their lips met in a hot rush, eager and forceful. Tongues and bodies entwined their love making was harsh and passionate. It took only a few minutes for both of them to climax and spent they both hung to the edge of the pool floating, trying to regain breath spent in passion.

Kiyone opened her eyes as the sun came up fully breaking the spell twilight ha woven over this place. With more than a little regret Kiyone climbed from the pool and headed to the locker room to shower and change. It was going to be another long day of work and Mihoshi, and that's if she was lucky. Twenty minutes later Kiyone was showered and dressed for the day, as she walked around the pool to the gate to let herself out she thought about her little day dream. Maybe she should let some one into her little sanctuary, Tenchi needed the stress relief almost as much as she did. Kiyone felt her cheeks heat at the thought.

Miles away Tenchi was helping Sasami with breakfast when he sneezed violently.

"Are you ok Tenchi," Sasami asked looking up at him in her carrot apron, knife in hand.

"Yeah, thanks Sasami," Tenchi said perplexed, "I just got the oddest feeling right now."

"What kind of feeling," Sasami asked.

"That I'm in even more trouble than usual," he admitted scratching his head, "And that I should go swimming."

"Swimming," Sasami echoed, "Maybe we should all go swimming soon Tenchi, I hear Kiyone works for a man who owns a really big pool."

"Maybe, Sasami," Tenchi mumbled looking out the window at the morning sky, "Maybe."

Authors Note's

Well, it's official I'm going to half to up the rating on this story after that chapter. I just couldn't come up with a way to write it without losing the mood of this particular fantasy. Now Kiyone is not my favorite character, and I write in the OVA realm for the most part. It's not that I don't like Kiyone as a character it's just what happens to Mihoshi when she's around. Mihoshi turns into a complete idiot with Kiyone around, no hope or competence and it kills her character. In the OVA Mihoshi has moments when she's not a complete waste of flesh, but never in the T.V. series. Still I feel sorry for Kiyone and as a character she's very likeable I just don't like what happens to Mihoshi. That said Kiyone has a lot in common with Tenchi and is a voice of reason in all that insanity. I don't ever see the two together but they do have a lot in common and I think would be good friends. Enough ranting, only Alighthawk is reading this anyways (thanks for the reviews by the way). Now get out there and review so I can have a bit more inspiration to keep these fantasies going. Not sure who's next, but I'll get through all the major female characters eventually.


	5. An Evening Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Pioneer, AIC and do. This story is purely fictional.

Warning: Nudity, adult content ahead, if you don't like that kind of stuff please move on. If you would like to read my tasteful smut please proceed and enjoy the lemony scent. It just keeps getting steamier.

An Evening Walk

Dinner was lovely, it always was. Sasami set a spread that the Iron Chef would be jealous of, it was amazing that she was able to this twice daily. Even more amazing however was that with all the conflicting personalities in the house they were able to eat a relatively peaceful meal. Of course there was the usual bickering between Ryoko and Ayeka over Tenchi, who sat uncomfortably in the middle of his two suitors. While the rest of the table would talk animatedly poor Tenchi was forced to stare at his food and eat quietly. Sandwiched between two opposing forces he had no choice but to stay silent, to open his mouth was to invite disaster. This was the price he paid for peace. 

Across the table his plight didn't go unnoticed. Mihoshi looked around the table and watched as Washu and Katsuhito carried on a conversation whose topic Mihoshi could not even begin to fathom, Ayeka and Ryoko argued over choice morsels, while Noboyuki heaped praise onto a blushing Sasami. Through it all though Tenchi remained silent with downcast eyes looking extremely uncomfortable and rather sad. A lot of things could be said about Mihoshi but uncaring was not one of them. After all Tenchi had saved her life on more than one occasion and he had allowed her to stay here on Earth when she might have been called back to home office after the Kagato incident. He did his best to make sure everyone was happy and got only grief for his troubles. Well not this evening. This evening Tenchi was going to have fun at dinner. It's not like anything bad could happen.

"Tenchi could you pass the salt," Washu asked breaking off her conversation for a moment to garnish her food a bit. Instantly the hooded glares of the two time bombs on either side of Tenchi swung Washu's way. With a sigh Tenchi handed over the salt shaker not even looking up or to the side, he merely kept his eyes on the table and the food in front of him. After a few tense moments thing settled down again and dinner continued. Mihoshi oblivious to what had just occurred formulated her plan to bring some joy into Tenchi's life.

"So that's when we discovered astral energy affected space particles," Katsuhito droned on explaining Jurai propulsion systems to an enthralled Washu.

"Sasami, this grilled fish is the best," Noboyuki mumbled with a mouth full of said food while Sasami smiled thankful some one appreciated all her hard work. 

"You pig!" Ayeka yelled at Ryoko as the cyan haired woman shoveled food into her mouth, "Show some manners when you eat!"

"You're one to talk Princess Moo Moo," Ryoko shot back viciously bowl still an inch from her face, "You've already had three bowls of the beef stew, trying to pad that sad bust line you've got?"

"At least mine isn't approaching points south of my navel demon," Ayeka sniped back, "Some one as OLD as you should consider wearing a bra more often."

"Now ladies," Tenchi tried to intervene before the house was reduced to rubble yet again. Both combatants instantly turned their angry glares towards the unfortunate boy who seemed to shrink under the heat of their combined wrath. 

"Calm down you two," Washu chided willing to bare the heat of those glares and return them in kind. Eventually both Ryoko and Ayeka settled back down and dinner continued, only now Tenchi seemed more uncomfortable than ever. Mihoshi decided to make her move.

"Tenchi, the Star Festival is this weekend, do you want to go to town with me and tie wishes to the big tree they're going to have," now Mihoshi had never been known for her wisdom, but the instant the question had been asked she knew she made a mistake. The whole table fell instantly silent, every pair of eyes looking at her in wide astonishment. Then all hell broke loose. Ryoko's golden orbs narrowed into deadly slits as her lip curled up revealing her fangs. Ayeka spluttered for words while Washu, Yosho, Sasami, and Noboyuki ducked for cover. 

Ryoko slammed one palm down onto the table her other fist cocked as she prepared to vault across the table and dismember the blonde GP officer. Unfortunately her hand slipped just as she sprang forward and ended up lurching sideways. Her fist clipped Tenchi upside the head, who up till this point had been staring dumbly at Mihoshi. Knocked from consciousness Tenchi fell face first into Ayeka's lap. This turn of events saved Mihoshi from imminent peril as Ryoko's ire was turned towards the site of Tenchi in Ayeka's lap. With a scream of rage Ryoko launched herself at her long time rival and the battle was on. Tenchi's unconscious form was soon forgotten as Princess and Pirate went at each other with abandon. 

Sasami and Washu managed to drag a comatose Tenchi to safety as the furniture of the room was quickly being reduced to kindling. As the melee continued Noboyuki followed his son to dream land when a lamp collided with his cranium. Yosho calmly stood up and left the room dodging any number of flying objects on his way to the exit. Mihoshi stood there wishing desperately she could find a way to stop this violence. She knew this was all her fault, Tenchi had gotten hurt because of her. Unable to stand watching any more senseless violence and wanton destruction of her home Mihoshi turned and fled. 

She ran out of the house and across the wooden bridge over the water of the lake, the sound of her feet pounding on the boards drowned out the voice of Sasami calling out after her. Mohoshi couldn't tell how long she ran, but she kept going till her lungs hurt and her legs were weak with fatigue. Leaning heavily against a tree Mihoshi looked around at her surroundings. She was standing at the edge of a cliff where the forest ended before a forty foot drop that over looked the countryside. Above her the sky was thick with clouds but a patch of clear sky in the west allowed the setting sun to paint the sky red and orange. Mihoshi stood there, one hand on the tree for support, looking at the beautiful site hoping Tenchi was ok. It wouldn't occur to her until later that she was lost. At that moment her thoughts were solely for the young man who had been hurt at her expense.

"Mihoshi," she heard his voice not far behind her filled with concern.

"Tenchi," she said loving the sound of his name.

"It's going to rain, we need to get back," he said coming up beside her.

"Stay and watch the sunset with me first," she pleaded not wanting to walk from such a beautiful sight. She felt him nod his head against her hair as he wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her tanned shoulder. Above the sky rumbled announcing the coming storm, but still the couple stood there watching as the sun turned the cloudy sky from orange to red and finally purple. As the sun dipped behind the horizon Mohoshi felt his lips kissing lightly on her shoulder and she scrunched her neck at the ticklish sensation. At the sound of her giggles her merely continued his trail of kisses up to her neck until the laughter turned to moans of pleasure. 

As the first drops of rain began to fall Mihoshi felt her back pressed up against the tree as Tenchi's hot mouth claimed her lips. Their tongues intertwined as Mihoshi buried her fingers in his hair holding him close. Soon his mouth left hers' and traveled upwards where he began to nip lightly on her ear lobe. Moaning with the pleasure of it she began kissing the sun darkened skin of his neck. As Tenchi ran his tongue over her ear she felt his deft hands slide her tank top up freeing her soft orbs. The feel of his shirt against her sensitive breasts as their mouth found each other again was pure rapture.

Again, however, Tenchi broke the kiss to travel down her chest and soon her stiff nipples were subject to his talented tongue and lips. She continued to rake her fingers through his dark hair as he lavished attention on her ample chest. Mihoshi turned her eyes skyward as the rain began to come down in earnest soaking both lovers but doing nothing to dissipate the heat of their passion. Luxuriating the feel of the rain on her bare skin she hardly noticed that Tenchi had left the region of her upper torso and was currently on is knees before her hooking his fingers through her panties before pulling them down to reveal her wetness. Caught up in the moment she hadn't even noticed him undue her pants. 

Now with her shirt bunched up over her softly tanned breasts, pants around her ankles, and panties bunched at her knees she was totally exposed to deluge that poured down around them. A roll of thunder drowned out her own voice as Tenchi's skillful tongue found that most sensitive spot. She gripped the tree behind her to stay on her feet as Tenchi continued to pleasure her. She called out his name, proclaiming it loudly to the storm above.

Finally when she seamed near about to burst from the pleasure of it Tenchi stopped and came back to his feet. He kissed her passionately before turning her gently and pressing her against the rough bark of the tree. The sensation of the scratchy wood against her chest was in perfect opposition with the feel of his soft hands at her waist pulling her shapely bottom towards him. The dark sky was lit up with lightning as she felt him push into her. She gasped and cried out with orgasmic pleasure as he built up to a stead y rhythm. She held onto the trunk of her tree for dear life as they made fierce love under that stormy sky.

"Mihoshi," The sound of his voice startled her out of her thoughts and back into reality. She stood there leaning against a tree one hand over her heart trying to stop it from racing and when her blues eyes met his brown ones she felt her ears heat and knew she had to be blushing to the tips of her toes. Tenchi just stood there with an odd look on his face.

"Mihoshi, are you alright," he asked sincerely worried.

"I'm fine now, Tenchi," she said giggling nervously, "I'm sorry if I worried everyone."

"That's ok Mihoshi," he said smiling at her, "We'd better get back it's going to rain."

"Ok, Tenchi let's go back," she agreed looking at where the sun had drifted past the horizon. As the pair started back towards the Masaki residence Mohoshi took Tenchi's hand in hers and in a companionable silence they walked home. Just before they reached the bridge leading to the house Tenchi broke the silence.

"I really would like to go to the Star Festival with you."

Author's Notes

This has got to be the hardest one of these fantasies I've written yet. I had such a hard time trying to get into Mihoshi's head and mind set, I hope she's not too OOC here. That said this chapter is dedicated to those people who waited patiently for me to get to Mihoshi, I never knew she was that popular. I hope I lived up to expectations here, if not tell me why in a review. I've really enjoyed writing this stuff and I've learned a bit more about the characters having had to get inside everybody's head. I'm starting to run low on characters so I'm not sure how much of this is left. I think you can guess who is up next. Don't forget to leave a review, they make my day, keep 'em coming.

Smack54


	6. A Midmorning Snack

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi it belongs to the original creator, AIC, and Sony.

Warning: This story contains sexual content. Feel free to leave if you like, if not get comfortable and enjoy what I like to call my tasteful smut.

Midmorning Snack

Bright sunshine flowed into the kitchen driving away any dark shadows that may have threatened the inviting atmosphere within the cheerful room. The same light shone through a small crystal hanging in the window scattering prismatic light and painting the room with dancing colors. The midmorning sun smile happily on this airy kitchen kept perfectly by one person. The counters were spotless, not a bit of grime clung to the sink, and not a speck of dirt graced the tiled floor. The fridge and pantry were well stocked with wholesome ingredients, nothing instant or powdered anything. Neatly arranged with the many drawers and cupboards was a vast array of pot, pans, and all manner of cooking utensils. This was culinary paradise.

As the sole proprietor of this heavenly kitchen entered this hollowed ground she out shone the sun. Dressed in a simple kimono that tried it's best to hide her generous proportions it none the less added a bit more grace to this already graceful woman. Her long flowing hair fell to just below her knees and was done up in the style befitting her rank. The goddess surveyed her domain with sparkling gem like eyes one could become happily and hopelessly lost in for eternity. A bright smile curved her soft lips revealing pearl-like teeth. One slim fingered hand slid shut the door behind sealing off her refuge from the harsh outside world. Those perfect lips puckered into a sigh of grateful relief as the domestic goddess pulled a white apron off a nearby hook and settled it around her neck before tying it off in the back. It was time to start preparations for lunch.

She passed the sink and began running cool water before moving on to the fridge. Opening the door she basked for a second in the cool air wafting out before bending to retrieve several carrots and a bundle of green onions from the vegetable drawer. Holding the items close to her chest she returned to the sink humming the tune to a song she had stuck in her head from a recent concert. Depositing the produce on the counter nest to the merrily running sink she knelt to open one of the cupboards and pulled out a slim cutting board. This she set on the opposite side of the sink before reaching into a nearby drawer and deftly pulling out a large and impossibly sharp knife. This deadly item she set carefully on the cutting board to wait while she slid over to rinse her chosen vegetables. Just as she was reaching for the first carrot a feathery kiss was planted on her smooth neck.

Startled the cyan haired goddess jumped in surprise, but before she could turn around a pair on sinewy arms wrapped around her. She relaxed in his embrace and her heart found it's way out of her throat while returning to normal tempo. She felt the firmness of his lean body against her back as he pulled her in closer. His lips tickled as they lightly brushed her ear lobe when he whispered.

"I love you," his voice was soft but filled with warmth, life and happiness.

"I love you too," she responded turning her head and tilting it back to rest against his muscular shoulder so she look into his depthless chocolate eyes.

"So what's for lunch," he asked casually. She wasn't fooled by the tone of his voice. The lusty glint in his eye betrayed him as his right hand slipped under her apron to cup her right breast through the silky material of her kimono. She was about to protest when his mouth covered hers' in a hot, passionate kiss. She mumbled slightly against his lips but surrendered to the moment and slid her tongue into his eager mouth. Eager too were his roving hands, his right leaving her breast to reach into the folds of her clothing and gently massage it's twin. His left acted independently untying her apron and pulling it over her head as he broke their kiss.

"You look good enough to eat," he smiled as she turned to face him her face flushed and heart fluttering madly in her heaving chest. Something about his touch always set her passions afire. Before her thoughts could continue his hot mouth claimed a spot on her slender neck sending her brain spiraling into to little more than a receptor for his deft attentions. He pushed her back against the sink while his hands worked in practiced coordination to remove her obi and drop in a folded pile on the floor next to them. He now had her kimono barley decent and breathing heavily in his ear as he continued to nip her neck every so gently. Life was perfect.

"You should put your hair up into tails again," he said into her ear, "I always liked it that way."

"Tenchi," she giggled giving him a little shove, "Wearing my hair like that makes me feel like a little girl, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"And doing this doesn't," he said stepping back up to her not letting her away from the sink. His hand slid up her inner thigh to cup her smooth, hairless mound. She gasped at his intimate groping, the sensation of his hand on her bare sex setting off explosions of pure pleasure. She moaned in pleasure as his mouth captured hers' in another passionate kiss. She pressed herself eagerly against him as his free hand slipped her now unnecessary kimono off her shoulders and let it settle on the floor along with her dejected apron and obi. 

Now completely nude she felt his form hands grasp her waist and lift her so she was sitting on the edge of the sink. Leaning back slightly she arced her back just so jutting her ample chest forward, she sat there fully exposed wanton hunger gleaming in her tourmaline eyes. He stood back for just a moment admiring his handiwork before burying face between her parted legs. He took supreme pleasure in every moan and gasp she uttered as he lapped at her moist folds. 

Lost in a vortex of sensation and ecstasy she lost her somewhat precarious perch at the edge of the sink and slipped back into the basin, her bottom pressed against the side, and the still running water flowing over her now swollen sex. Her lover didn't miss a beat diving his head into the running water and continuing his skillful tongue work. He felt her muscles tense and knew she was close to release, he drove her onward paying close attention to her hardened button of pleasure. Moments later he heard an almost painful sounding moan escape from her throat as she shuddered violently before falling limp, still sitting in the sink.

Shutting off the long running water he then took her in his arms and lifted her gently out of the basin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. When her feet were firmly on the floor and she took a second to regain her balance after all that earth moving, she kissed him gently on the lips. She kept her arms lightly draped around his neck and likewise his arms rested gently on her shapely hips, still they were close enough for her to feel him through his now straining pants. Well if she was still naked they might as well do something about his obvious distress.

Smiling wickedly she turned the tables on her lover and spun pressing him against the counter. She kissed him hard, commanding with her mouth that he surrender. She could almost feel his eyes roll back into his head as her hands freed him of his pants. Ever limber she stretched one leg out until her ankle was resting on the counter and guided him into her. Both gasped in sheer bliss as they joined and their moans filled the room as the tempo of their love making increased. It took a surprisingly short time for the heat between them to build to the boiling point. In a mere five minutes both were on the verge of climax. In a panting duet of lust both shouted the others name as they hit the peak of their pleasure.

Ayeka woke in a cold sweat. Sitting up on her futon she leaned on one arm while her other felt her chest for her still rapidly beating heart. What an utterly terrifying dream. Slowly regaining her composure Ayeka looked around her moonlit room, something didn't seem right. Then she noticed what was wrong. Sasami's futon was a mess, her younger sibling often thrashed about in her frequent nightmares, however the futons occupant was missing. Jumping to her feet she raced for the door when she heard someone knocking on a door down the hall.

"Tenchi," called a small voice hoarse from sobbing, "Can I sleep in here, I had another nightmare."

"That's fine with me Sasami," came Tenchi's voice after the sound of a door sliding open, "But what about Ayeka, isn't she with you."

"I couldn't wake her up," answered her younger sibling, "I think she might have been having a nightmare also."

"Well, ok Sasami, you can sleep with me then. Just let me get the spare futon and you can have the bed," Tenchi voice drifted down the hall before being muffled by him closing the door.

Ayeka bolted from her room down the hall her thoughts a jumble except for one overriding factor, she had to be in that room. In her desperate sprint she failed to notice another presence until a full figured form slammed into her just as she reached Tenchi's door. Suddenly sitting on the floor, her rump stinging from the rough landing, she looked at her assailant. Ryoko sat a few feet away looking dazed and somewhat shaken. Her yellow eyes were glazed over, and she looked at Ayeka without recognition. Finally her rivals eyes narrowed and the cat-like gleam returned.

"What are you doing here Princess Prude," Ryoko snapped getting to her feet.

"Checking on Sasami, naturally," Ayeka shot back, "She had some kind of nightmare."

"So did I," Ryoko said instantly, "It was about Tenchi, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"I dreamt of Lord Tenchi as well," Ayeka said amazed before better sense got a hold of her, "Oh never mind."

Getting back to the business at hand both girls grabbed the door at the same time and started to slide it open when a vaguely familiar chime sounded. The next thing Ayeka knew she was sopping wet sitting in a foot and half of cold lake water next to similar soaked rival. Both looked at the other and sighed.

"Right, that booby trap is still on his door," Ryoko groaned not trying to get up yet.

"Yes, I did forget about that," Ayeka admitted.

"You know princess," Ryoko said getting to her feet and offering an unusual hand up to her rival, "I think we need to enroll in cooking classes."

"For once I think I agree with you," Ayeka sighed as te two slogged back towards the darkened house.

Upstairs in his room Tenchi lay on the floor staring at the ceiling wondering why everyone was acting so weird lately. Looking over he saw Sasami burying herself in his blankets looking happier already. He always worried when she had nightmares, they seemed to foretell an upcoming crisis.

"So what was your dream about Sasami," Tenchi asked as Sasami was getting comfortable.

"Well, lets see," she said thinking a bit, "There was this tall man covered in blood, and he was fighting with you . And over on the side I saw Ryoko all hurt and not moving in the dirt. I was really scared Tenchi."

"Don't worry Sasami, Ryoko and I will stay away from any tall guys for a while," Tenchi mumbled before drifting off to sleep, "Godd night Sasami."

"Good night Tenchi," Her voice perked up a bit when she asked him one final question, "Say Tenchi, what do you want for lunch tomorrow?"

It took Tenchi an hour to stop blushing and calm down enough to get back to sleep.

Author's Note

This Chapter is dedicated to an old friend of mine that always talked about doing it on or in the sink, so Ben here you go. Well, I hope I pulled this off without out offending anybody too badly. This chapter has been the most graphic I've gotten yet in this fic but I believe I'm still in the realm of good taste. In fact these fantasies have continued to become more graphic as I've gone on. I didn't really mean for it to happen I've jus gotten into writing these fantasies and truly enjoyed the process. I didn't start off to write a fantasy for each girl but reviewers responded and gave me ideas and thus I have kept going. 

I want to address a review from djk1982 on chapter 5 before I go. I have to admit that I didn't think to write the fantasies in a nonsexual context for some of the girls, it's a great idea I admit but like you pointed out the whole point of this fic is to indulge my lemony side. I might have even taken your advice about Sasami in the review if I hadn't already been three quarters done with this chapter. I still freely admit I'm ooc here, I'm just trying to keep the essence of the characters here. Oh and in Ayeka's chapter they do 'get it on' so to speak it's just at the time I had a PG-13 rating. With the R rating and people still reading I felt free to indulge a bit more.

Lastly I just want know if anybody has picked up on the recurring theme here other than the sex? Ok enough rambling, I'll shut up so you can review. Please review it makes my day and helps encourge me to Keep 'em coming.

Smack54 


	7. Midnight with the Royals

Midnight with the Royals

Warning: Lemony content ahead, watch for tasteful smut.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Tenchi, AIC, Pioneer and the original creator do.

The night air felt cool on her skin as she leaned against the balcony railing gazing up looking at the stars trying to find that one pinpoint of light thousands of light years away where her precious daughters resided. A playful breeze stirred her slight shift around her lean toned legs and ruffled her long blue hair which fell freely down her back free of it's usual ponytail. A sigh escaped her as her heart went out to her two lost children so far away. Knowing they were safe in the hands of her stepson and grandson did little to assuage her worry. They seemed so vulnerable out there away from the palace, the fleet, and her own royal bodyguards. Never mind the fact the Tenchi could utilize the Lighthawk Wings and Tsunami watched over them. A mother was allowed to worry, especially when she knew at least one of her daughters was head over heels in love. Misaki let out another sigh and looked longingly into the heavens.

"Come sister-wife, the evening is chill and it has been a long day with another on the marrow," the melodious voice belonged to a tall willowy woman standing in the shadow of the balcony door way. Wearing a pale pink, satin robe Funaho was graceful and slender where Misaki curvaceous and toned. Like all Jurian nobility Funaho's lustrous black hair reached nearly to her knees, tonight it lacked the adornments and styling that designated her station. When Misaki did not respond Funaho placed a soft hand on her mates' shoulder.

Misaki turned and offered a weak smile to the woman facing her but it didn't last long. Funaho leaned in and pressed her forehead to Misaki's symbols touching the combination of the three dots sent a feeling of warmth and love through both women. They held this pose for several moments before Misaki buried her face into Funahos shoulder and held on to the dark haired woman tightly. Funaho understood her companion's feelings of loss and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders. Seven hundred years and still both of them had bouts of empty nest syndrome.

"There, there sister," Funaho consoled stroking Misaki's blue tresses gently, "We know they are quite safe and in good hands."

"I know," the other queen sighed, "But, I still can't help worrying about my darlings. Maybe if they had true Guardians I wouldn't worry so."

"Don't say that Misaki," Funaho said alarmed, "Let us hope none of our children ever come in contact with one of them."

"I realize that," the blue haired woman returned, "I just thinking if the Guardians still served us."

"That'd be the day," Funaho snorted contemptuously.

"You never know sister," Misaki shrugged walking past Funaho into their shared bedroom, "Maybe they've changed after all this time."

On Earth, thousands of miles from Japan, a tall young man going through a series of sword strokes under the desert sun sneezed loudly. When his aged master berated him for breaking stance he apologized and went back to his practice, but not before taking a long look into the clear blue sky and wondering about his unknown past. Shrugging off the strange sensation her focused on his training. Focus was the key to mastery.

Back on Jurai the two queens moved through their lavish and dimly lit bedroom towards the massive bed that dominated one wall. Shaped in a half oval it was low to the floor (Misaki had a habit of rolling out of bed) and covered in a mass of pillows, silk sheets, and down comforters. Some would question the need for so large a sleeping area until one considered the family involved. Three adults normally slept here one of which tended to toss and turn while another was prone to sudden shifts while sleeping. Added to this through the years the various royal children had often graced the bed on stormy nights or after being woken by bad dreams. Sasami particularly was prone to nightmares and had often snuggled in between her parents after being soothed.

Misaki almost missed those times, except for one embarrassing night when Sasami had come in crying at exactly the _wrong _time. Grinning ruefully at the memory Misaki pulled back the soft mass of covers and slipped into the smooth warmness of the extravagant silk sheets. She turned and looked across the expanse of blankets where Funaho was getting ready for bed. Misaki could never understand how her fellow wife could sleep naked as she watched the human woman slip her silken robe off and hang it on a nearby peg. Not that Funaho had anything to be ashamed of, she exasperatingly perfect in face and form, Misaki just couldn't imagine it being a comfortable way to sleep. With a shrug the ruby eyed queen chalked it up to being an Earthling thing.

Muttering to himself about the inadequacies of his council Azusa walked into his bedroom just as Funaho was depositing her robe on the hook next to their bed and stopped dead in his tracks. Several millennium of marriage and still the mere sight of her graceful, slender form sent his heart racing dangerously and his breath to quicken. Their tumultuous affair had spanned time and space and still managed to continue to this day. He doubted her could ever stop loving her, even if _Her_ son was a complete disappointment. He let his eyes wander up her long sensual legs to her slender hips and dark patch of hair nestled between her soft thighs. Her stomach was smooth still after al this time and a child, perhaps a side effect of the longevity bestowed on her by the Space Trees. Her pert breasts were perfectly placed on her creamy chest and were of a perfect size to suit her slender form. He was transfixed watching her run those graceful hands through those long black tresses. He watched the slender curve of her neck as the hair was lifted away and his eyes slid up to her round face with it's perfect meld of features. She was the subject of poetry in motion, and only he would ever be able to appreciate her true beauty.

Still unnoticed by his two spouses the Emperor of Jurai wrested his gaze from one wife to the other. Misaki was arranging her pillows to her liking blankets pushed back to mid thigh as she sat upright in bed. Enjoying the life of her ruby eyes that had yet to dim even after several millennium together and two children Azusa let his gaze follow the flow of her oceanic hair that swirled into her ample cleavage. Where Funaho was slender and graceful his other wife was toned and possessed of generous proportions. As leader of the Royal Bodyguards she was possibly the strongest person on the planet and her constant training left her body firm and muscled, yet her femininity showed through lending her a palpable air of sexuality. He was lost the curves of her body so nicely enhanced by her white nightgown he failed to notice that both his wives were now aware of his presence.

"Good evening husband," Funaho said graciously bending forward slightly to pull the covers back and ostensibly giving Azusa an eyeful.

"Honey, are you coming to bed with us now," Misaki spoke with such enthusiasm while leaning forward threatening to spill her ample bosom out of the low cut nightgown. Azusa sometimes wondered if his wife was aware of the double meaning that slipped into her everyday speech.

"Yes, I'll be right there," he managed after clearing his throat and pulling his mind out of the gutter.

He crossed the room under the scrutiny of his two wives before ducking into a nearby changing room red faced and feeling like this mornings fresh meat. Regaining his composure he proceeded to strip off his cumbersome robes of office and donned a far more comfortable pair of silken pants and a loose sleep shirt which he left unbuttoned. He glanced into a nearby mirror and allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. Old he might be but his body was still strong and heavily muscled, if anything his age added maturity to his distinguished looks. Millennium of ruling a galactic empire had not softened him in anyway, he was still fit and able to wield his vast Jurian powers with dispatch. Taking one last look in the mirror he reminded himself he was the Emperor before stepping back into the bedroom before the knowing eyes of his two wives.

With a confident stride he swiftly crossed the room trying to suppress a grin while watching two pairs of eyes devour him. He crawled onto the gigantic bed between his two consorts and slipping under the covers. Yawning he stretched his carved arms above his head before resting them around the shoulders of either woman to his sides. Misaki instantly snuggled up against him, one leg rubbing against his while she rested her head on his shoulder on hand on his broad chest. For her part Funaho put a hand to his cheek and eased him into a sweet, tantalizing kiss.

Deepening the kiss with his ebon haired beauty Azusa pulled her in close, crushing her naked form against his side. Knowing that making love to two women was a balancing act he eased his free right hand down Misaki's silk nightgown to cup one of her large, soft orbs. As his tongue intertwined with Funaho's in a sinuous dance his left hand slid down her bare back to rest on her nicely curved bottom. Squeezing both handfuls of sensuous flesh he solicited gasps of pleasure from the woman on either side of him.

Long time lovers Misaki and Funaho knew how to play this game just as well as their mutual husband did. It hadn't always been so, but after so many years together they had grown to accept one another. Misaki ran a trail of kisses up Azusa's muscled torso and powerful neck before coaxing his lips away from her sister-wife. Funaho relinquished her husbands talented mouth running her tongue across his ear and nibbling lightly on his earlobe causing him to moan deep in his chest. She gasped and bucked against him as his hand found it's way between her slightly spread thighs to that most sensitive of places. She whimpered in his ear for him to continue and felt Misaki jerk against his other side and knew his other hand was giving her companion wife a similar treatment.

Eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure from both females at either side of him Azusa continued his intimate groping and probing, becoming ambidextrous had been a necessity after taking a second wife. He continued this until he felt Funaho pulling him free of his pants and straddle his hips. Both hands free he bared Misaki's buxom breasts from her negligee and squeezed them in his powerful grip before taking one hardened nipple in his mouth. Just as he did he felt Funaho ease herself down onto him, enveloping him with her warmth. He moaned in masculine pleasure and ran his teeth lightly over the hardened nub in his mouth.

Hearing Funaho's gasps of pleasure Misaki wanted a taste of such bliss and guided her husband's talented mouth to the area where it would do the most good. Now she had her thighs clamped down around his head while facing her sister-wife. Misaki was admittedly jealous of the woman across her. Funaho was in a state of bliss, head thrown back, lips parted in an 'O' of pleasure, one hand gripping her own sensitive breast. She was openly envious of Misaki's ample bosom, but what she didn't know was how much more sensitive her own breasts were by comparison. Apparently Misaki did know it however as she leaned in and latched her mouth around one of those bouncing orbs sending Funaho onto a higher plane of existence. Her breath came in ragged gasps as the pressure in her loins grew, she knew her release was near.

Lost in the world between Misaki's thighs Azusa lapped at her moist folds while holding on to her firm hips to keep her from bucking off him as he continued to pleasure her. His groans of excitement were lost as he remained buried under his perfectly delectable wives. Only his beard was visible under Misaki's night gown and would have made for a comical scene if any of the three were in any state to appreciate the humor.

None of them were as they approached climax. Azusa felt Funaho clench tightly around him as she slammed down hard on him one last time before screaming his name and finding that sweet release. Funaho's orgasm drove Azusa to his own and his suddenly frantic tongue work sent Misali over the edge and her desperate moans faded as she fell off of him to the side spent.

Azusa took stock of the moment recovering first, a rarity in their lovemaking. Funaho was sprawled across his chest hugging his sides loosely murmuring softly in her sleep. Misaki was curled up at his side within the protective circle of his right arm a trail of drool ran out of the corner of her mouth and down his muscled flank, Azusa didn't mind. He pulled the silk comforter up over himself and his prone wife sleeping contentedly on is chest before making sure the other love of his life was similarly protected against the cold. With a satisfied grin Azusa lay back against the pillows and allows himself to fall into a fitful slumber. He last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of his hapless grandson. _If you were worthy of my daughter boy I might have been inclined to teach you how to deal with the situation of keeping two women happy._

Far, far away a princess, a pirate, and a hapless prince shuddered in their sleep.

Author's Note

This chapter is dedicated to that ultimate of male fantasies. I'd like to thank Alighthawk for the idea that lead to the preceding chapter in his review of chapter 5 in said fic. I'm hoping this is still tasteful, even though this is a lemon I'm trying to stay in that realm and not become overly gratuitous in my descriptions. I guess since the fic is still here I've succeeded.

Ok, in case any of you were wondering Sasami's nightmare at the end of Chapter 6 refers to a scene in one of my other fics called Midnight on the Last Perfect Day as does the Guardian reference at the beginning of this chapter. Lastly the recurring theme I was referring to in the author's notes on the last chapter is the fact that all the fantasies involve water in some way (this chapter excepted, I just couldn't work it in.) Ayeka in the Onsen, Ryoko in the shower, Washu under her oversized fish tank, Kiyone at the pool, Mihoshi in the rain, and Tsunami with the running water in the sink. I never even noticed the meal, Sasami reference till it was pointed out, all that was just part of the format I was trying to follow. Shrugs, oh well. Thanks everyone for the reviews, and Keep 'em coming

Smack54

P.S. one more chapter for this collection of fantasies. I came up with a great way to tie it all together.


End file.
